Like A Book
by kittyge
Summary: She knows it sounds cliche, but Taylor likes to think of her life as a book.


**_Author's Note:_** This is my first attempt at an O.C. fic. I have recently become rather interested in the show. The credit would be due to the wonderful character of Taylor Townsend and her relationship with Ryan Atwood. I adore the chemistry. As a newbie to the O.C. world, I wanted more. This lead to my addiction of Taylor/Ryan fic, only to find that there wasn't much out there. So I quickly jumped on the task, and ended up writing this, which so happens to be focused on Taylor. I apologize in advance if it is completely OOC, but you can't blame a girl for trying.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own a thing, especially related to the O.C., or it would be renamed The Ryan and Taylor show (or something much more clever).

_**Like A Book**_

She knows it sounds cliche, but Taylor likes to think of her life as a book.

It's not full of action and adventure, so a comic book is out of the question. It's ever changing and out of sync, so a song couldn't begin to describe everything that she does and feels.

A movie wouldn't do her justice. (But if someone wanted to make a movie about her, she wouldn't stop them.)

But a book can be long, involved, descriptive, and last forever. She knows she won't last forever, it's part of the reality of life. She never lingers on the thoughts of death to much though.

No, she's perky and bubbly and optimistic, and figures she would make a great main character.

It's not so bad, looking at life the way she does.

Her biggest problem, would be other characters. She knows people, but she doesn't really know them. Most of her life is based on a rather high superficial level.

But she's working on that, in her own weird way.

As far as she knows, Summer would be the best friend. The one she laughs with, cries with, rides home drunk with.

Seth, well, he's a guy she used to like. She figures not much of the book would be devoted to him. Though she feels she should mention her crazy attempts to make him attracted to her.

Julie, in a surprising turn of events, would be her temporary savior. She let Taylor stay in her home when she had no place else to go.Taylor figures Julie would deserve something special in the book of her life.

Kaitlin, Julie, Sandy – minor characters. No huge importance, but worth mentioning, in Taylor's mind.

And then there's Ryan.

In a classic love novel, she could describe every time he looked at her. Every sensation that ran through her. The way she could not stop thinking about him. She figures every other sentence would be about him.

But she wouldn't know how to write it all down. She did think about writing in her blog for practice.

She eventually decided against it. She figures she deserves something amazing and personal for herself.

Besides, she figures she couldn't do it justice. It, being every instance Ryan is standing within ten feet of her, and closer.

And, surprising enough to her, she can't pick one moment where she felt her body calling for him. Everyone (includong Ryan), thinks she became interested in him after he saved her, kissed her.

But she's not so sure.

Because he was always eye-candy, out of the reach Marissa Cooper eye-candy, but eye-candy nonetheless. The fact that she couldn't have him, and then did, made the experience a much richer one.

The minute he said he'd help her, she knew she was falling for him. Luckily it wasn't flat on her face, though she'd rather do that than fall off another roof. But that would be a different chapter.

She figures she'd mention her French husband, a big mistake in her life. She blames Paris, and the fantasy of a perfect lover. She just became caught up, but that's what would keep the reader flipping from page to page.

Who would have thought that a mistake in Paris would lead her to Ryan?

Taylor would, of course, want to assure the reader that she liked Ryan for Ryan, and not because she has a 'need to be saved' complex. The fact that Ryan helped her though, did add a bit more charm, in her eyes.

She decides that she would have a whole chapter focus on his smile. Because it's too beautiful for words, but she'd find them. A lot of them. Something better than, "I like his smile."

She can't understand how life changes so quickly.

Years ago, when she was friendless, and without any family support, she saw the book on her life as something dark and miserable. She saw it as the life of a teenage bitch. The story of a girl trying to overcompensate by ruling a high school, because she had nothing else working to her advantage at that time.

Lucky for her, life changed.

She didn't know where life would lead. She didn't know how the story would change. She still doesn't know.

But, she's enjoying the ride. And maybe, just maybe, she'll get a happy ending.


End file.
